Te revoir
by saorie-chan
Summary: Misaki repense à sa relation avec Saruhiko et alors qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées , il reçoit un message de son meilleur ami.


On dit que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Je confirme et nous l'avons déjà franchis une fois mais dans l'autre sens. Parce que oui de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas aussi. Malheureusement pour toi et moi Saru.  
>Je sais plus très bien comment ça c'est passé , je sais juste que tu m'as dis que tu partais et là dans mon cœur ça a craqué ! Un craquement immense ! J'ai essayer de crier , de te sermonner , plus pour m'empêcher de pleurer qu'autre chose puisque je savais que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis. Je t'ai regardé bruler ta marque impuissant et je t'ai menacé !Je t'ai dis que je te tuerais ... quel imbécile je fais ... jamais je ne ferais ça , non pas parce que je ne le veux pas mais parce que même si j'essayais je n'y arriverais pas. Au fond tu es tellement important pour moi , mon premier ami , mon meilleur ami et même mon premier amour ... Parce que bah oui je t'ai aimé et je sais même pas comment t'as fais pour pas t'en douter tellement j'étais pas discret. Je te collais tout le temps , je passais mes journées entières avec toi et les soirs je faisais tout pour que l'un dorment chez l'autre , j'aimais te regarder plus ou moins discrètement suivant l'endroit et quelque fois même je profitais de notre solitude , pendant nos repas sur le toit pour m'assoupir , ma tête sur tes genoux , profitant du doux parfum que tu dégageais. Bref j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus voyant mais toi tu ne le remarquais pas , ou peut-être , si , tu le remarquais mais tu ne voulais pas l'admettre , de peur de gâcher notre amitié ou je ne sais quoi. Alors bon , c'est vrai que , quand on a rejoint Homra , je t'ai un peu abandonné , laissé de côté , mais quand j'ai vu Mikoto-san , j'ai cru que je pourrais jeté tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi sur lui et qu'ainsi je pourrais t'oublier. J'y ai même cru à un moment , que mon plan avait marché , que je t'avais oublié ... quel imbécile ! Quelques jours plus tard tu es arrivé en me disant que tu partais et là j'ai compris que tous mes efforts avaient été vains, et que je ne m'étais créé que des illusions , d'un amour qui n'existait pas , encore à ce jour tu étais le seul qui pouvait compter pour moi ... Malheureusement , je n'ai rien eu le temps de te dire que tu étais déjà partie , me laissant , m'abandonnant et c'est là que j'ai transformée toute la tristesse qui m'accablait en haine à ton sujet. Alors c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très intelligent de vouloir faire ça , parce qu'on ne peut changer des sentiments et chaque fois que je repense à notre passé ensemble et les bons moment que nous avons eus tout les deux , je pleure , seul chaque nuit , portable vide de message , lit froid , ne contenant plus , ni ta présence , ni ta chaleur , ni ton odeur. Et tous les jours , toutes les nuits , chaque heures , chaque minutes , chaque secondes , je me demande si un jour ne serons de nouveau réunis , amis et ... enfin je sais qu'au fond c'est impossible car je te repousserais à chaque fois , que je te maudirais toujours quand tu es près de moi et que je me viderais chaque nuit de mes larmes , seul , en pensant à toi.<br>Mon portable se mit à vibrer , me tirant de mes pensées , j'essuyais donc mes larmes d'un geste rageur , me demandant même à quel moment elles ont commencés à couler. J'attrapais donc mon portable et l'ouvrit. Lorsque je découvris le nom de l'envoyeur du message , un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et une lueur d'espoir passa dans mon cœur, lueur qui s'éteignit aussitôt , lorsque j'ouvris le message et que j'y découvris , un de tes éternel message blanc que tu m'envoyais depuis déjà quelques semaines. Ces messages me rappelant ta présence , me faisaient sourire , puis aussitôt pleurer , et depuis que tu me les envoyaient , aujourd'hui serait le premier jour ù je décidais enfin d'y répondre.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre , il y en aura normalement trois , le deuxième est déjà en cours d'écriture et je le posterais sûrement d'ici cette semaine , bisous et j'espère que ça vous à plut ! ^o^<p> 


End file.
